Can You Love Someone You Hate?
by imcool.maybenot
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister. Will she fall with an old enemy, or will she stay in love one of her best friends?
1. Some Unexpected but Very Welcome Visitor

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! this is my first fanfic so i need all the help i can get. if it totally sucks and has no hope then tell me and i'll keep working one it!!! ;)

"oh my gosh...why does seven have to come so early?" Haley said groggily. "HALEY, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE WE ARE BOTH GONNA BE IN TROUBLE!!!" Harry, her brothers' voice came. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! I'm coming." As she went down the stairs she felt a strong muscular arm grab her's.

"Who the Cr- RON!!! Wait, you shouldn't be here. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon get home they'll have a fit!!!"

"That's why we're not gonna be here when they do!" he replied laughing. She gave him a 'don't-you-mess-with-me-this-early-in-the-morning' look.

"Trust me, if i were kidding i wouldn't be here this early in the morning, i know how you are!" he said laughing

"Oh, you know how i am huh? Well spider boy, I know how you can be too!"

"And that means?"

"It means i have 10 spiders in a jar up in my room!" The shear look of terror on Ron's face was priceless, so priceless in fact that when Fred and George came, Haley thought that they were going to die of laughter!

"What did you do to him, Haley?" Fred managed to spit out between fits of laughter. "He looks like he's seen a Bogart!"

"hahaha very funny Fred," said Ron sarcastically "I'll have you know, that it was much worse then that!" At that Haley couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter, Ron shot her a nasty look and tried to continue only to be stopped by more laughter at the look he gave her.

"Really?" said Fred smiling "What did she say that was so bad?"

"Sh...sh...she threatened me with spiders!" he replied blushing. George managed to spit out a "go get your stuff together Haley, so we can leave." before he joined Fred and Harry (who had just walked up) into a fit of laughter.

"Come on Ron, you can help me!" Haley winked.

"Don't do that, do you know what it does to me?" Ron blushed.

"Yeah," Haley laughed "why do you think i do it?"

So they headed upstairs to grab her stuff, in the middle of which started a pillow fight with Dudley's stuffed animals as big as Haley's bed. Haley had no idea why she felt this way about ron, she just knew she did. Every time she was around him, he made her feel, safe. When they linked hands she felt shivers go up her spine, and when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but melt. Ron always made her worries go away, even if they were enormous things like what if she didn't get a high score on her DADA O.W.L.S. What would she do if she couldn't protect herself and the ones she loved from harm. That didn't matter now though, she was with him and she was going to spend the rest of the summer, maybe even the rest of her life with him and that was enough to know. Right now anyway.

They finally finished packing her bags and headed down stairs where they were to 'floo' home just in time for lunch.

"Haley, don't you ever learn? You aren't gonna need all the stuff while we're at Hogwarts, or the Weasley's!" said a very amused Harry.

"Well, it makes me feel better to have it. So there!"

Haley stepped in the fire place and said very clearly "The Burrow" and almost out of no where she felt a jerk and started to spin. If she hadn't been expecting it she probably would have fallen over but she managed.

"Haley Dear! I'm So happy you've been able to come!" She heard the familiar comforting voice of Molly Weasley.

Haley ran over and gave Mrs.. Weasley a hug. "Where's your stuff dear?" "Ron's bringing it!" "Oh, about Ron, He told me you too are dating now?" Haley blushed. "yeah" "I didn't believe him when he told me. Didn't think he'd have the courage!" Came Bill's warm voice. Haley turned around and found herself and a great big bear hug with Bill Weasley. Closely followed by Charlie and Ginny. "I've missed you sooo much!!!" Haley announced. by this time Fred, George and Ron had arrived.

"mmm, lunch smells wonderful mum!" Ron complimented.

"Thank you dear!" Mrs.. Weasley replied with a smile then she redirected her attention to Harry, who had just arrived, and Haley. "I heard you two haven't been fed properly all summer! I don't understand why Dumbledore has you stay there. Well I guess I do, it's probably the safest place for you both! Anyway come come and we'll have some lunch!" She motioned for the door that led outside.

"Mum should I take Harry and Haley's stuff upstairs first?" Ron asked hopefully. Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly. "Yes, I believe you should!"

"Um...I'll help!" Haley said.

First they took Harry's stuff to Ron's room and then they managed to get all five of Haley's bags to Ginny's room.

"OOF, there we go! I think next time you only get as much as you can carry!" Ron said laughing "Blimey i've missed you!"

He rapped his arms tightly around her. "if we hadn't come to get you I don't know what i'd have done!" he whispered in her her. She smiled and pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. "I've missed you too," she paused then gave a pouting look "and i'm glad you came and got me from my Tower and saved me from the 3 mean old dragons that had me locked there!" they both laughed still hugging. When someone burst in the door.

"We figured we'd find you here!" It was Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, the two love birds on their first day back together! Ron I thought we were best mates and here i find you with my younger sister!"

"Younger by like what 3 minutes?"

Ron and Haley hand in hand, they walked outside for lunch

"ooo Ron and Haley sitting in a tree K.I.-"

"stuff a sock in it!!!"

"-S.S.I.N.G-"

"Mum, make 'em stop."

"Guys stop it or i'll test some of your own products on you!" Haley shot with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh nasty little threat." George said.

"Enough, start eating, I need you all to do me some favors when you're finished"


	2. Cleaning the Burrow and Pillow Fights

Disclaimer: Opps...forgot this on the last chapter...I own nothing but haley...everything else is JK Rowling's...

A/N: This is my first fanfic...if it totally sucks and has no hope just tell me and i'll keep working on it!

After lunch, which took extra long because of dreading having to work, they finally set out to clean the burrow. Just simple chores, or so they thought until they couldn't use magic. Haley and Harry who were used to this, weren't to dissappointed, but the twins, Ron, and Ginny weren't used to it at all. Ginny and Haley started cleaning the kitchen, and all the boys got to work on the Weasley's living room.

"So Ginny," Haley began "Do you still like Harry?"

"You know, i'm not sure, i mean i do. It's just, if you like someone and you _know _they don't like you back. What's the point of even trying?"

"What's the point of even trying? The Point is you can't just give up, sooner or later that person, Harry in this case, is gonna realize what he could, or still can, have with someone as great as you?"

"Well, by the time he notices, I probably won't like him anymore!" Haley gave her a assuring smile. "If only you knew..."

"if only i knew what?" Ginny asked hopefully. "Oh nothing, we should get back to work."

Haley took one look at the underside of the cupboard and gave a disgusted look at whatever was under there.

"No wonder your mom wanted _us_ to clean in here!

"Yep, she cooks it we clean it."

When Haley finally finished scrubbing Ginny had finished the rest of the kitchen. It was litterally sparkling.

"Oh the wonders of cleaning a magical house!" Ginny smiled.

"Shall we go see if the boys have made any progress?"

"I guess we should!"

They walked into what look like it had at some point been the living room. They had walked in and there were white feathers everywhere, and all the guys were holding what looked like could have been pillows.

"Hey babe!" Ron said at his scowling girlfriend.

"So, you're telling me, that while Ginny and I were working our _butts_ off, scrubbing at only God knows what under the cabinets, you guys were having a pillow fight? Without me?" Haley said trying to look hurt.

"Well you see, we were going to come get you..." Ron started and Haley started walking towards him. "and...and...we all knew it would be fun, it's just you looked like you were having sooo much fun cleaning in there we didn't wanna desturb you from having--" Ron was cut off when the pillow he had been holding smaked him on the head. "now now, there's no need for that!" Fred said smiling "we'll take care of it!" Fred winked at George who apperently got the idea and headed straight for Haley.

"Wait a minute!!! I thought you said you were gonna get HIM!!!" Haley said pointing at Ron. "No, we said we'd take care of it, there's a difference!" George smiled.

Haley all of a sudden sprinted toward any other room, looking for one with a lock. Finally, after being in three other rooms, she decided to fight them off. After all she was a expert pillow fighter, and if she could find the twins' room she could probably find somthing in there to help. So she took off to Fred and George's room. When she got there she found what she had expected, a large workshop of all the things they had been working on. She found a green slimey looking thing and a red one just like it. "Hmm i wonder what these do?" she put them in her pocket for later use and decided to keep looking. She opened a cabinet in a cupboard by one of the beds, and pulled out a peppermint, well knowing Fred and George it obviously was not a peppermint and most deffinitly the thing she could most use against them. Just as she managed to put the peppermint in her pocked as if being cued Fred and George walked in.

"Told ya she'd be in here..." Fred said smiling evily at Haley

"Stay there and put the pillows in the air where i can see 'em!" Haley said look playfully serious.

Fred and George both took a step forward. "I mean it, I have weapons and i know how to use them!"

She reached in her pocket and got the peppermint out. "see, i know this ISN'T a peppermint, so just back away slowly and nobody gets hurt!"

George grabbed Freds arm "she has the peppermint!"

"George, are you telling me you're afraid?" Fred said George nodded "good cause so am i!" Fred inched closer just a hair closer and Haley threw the Peppermint at him, not really know what would happen if that's how it would take affect.

"My dearest Haley," Fred smiled "that really is a peppermint, and a good looking one if i do say so myself, so since you've ruined my peppermint i shall have to hit you with my pillow!"

"OW!!! that thing kinda hurts!!! do it again and die!!!" Haley said hoping that would make him want to hit her again, and it did. "muhahahaha...now you shall surely do something hopefully painful!!! Haley reached in her other pocket for the green and red things, but which one does she use? "um...a...um...er...the green one?" Haley said out loud. Ron, who had appeard in the doorway with Harry and Ginny, nodded. Haley threw the green slimey whatever it was at Fred. As soon as it hit him, Fred's pants turned wet. Haley burst out laughing "ok, now that's a good one!" Haley managed to get out. By now the whole room was laughing.

"um...can you give me the red one now?" Fred asked hopefully, "please?"

Haley giggled "hmm...i guess...but hit me with a pillow again and see what happens!!!"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize that one...you helped invent it..." said George grinning.

"oh really? how'd i do that?" Haley asked hesitently.

"Last year the day before the Yule Ball, when you saw Collin turn into a parrot from the 'piarte pastries'"

Haley blushed, "Oh that..."

"Wait, what happened?" Ron asked grinning at Haley.

"She laughed so hard she wet her pants!!!" Fred managed to spit out.

"I think i need to find another one of those green things!" Haley said angrily at Fred.

"Don't be embarassed Haley," Ron said walking over to hug her "i think it's cute!"

Haley rolled her eyes "you wierdo."

"KIDS" came Mrs. Weasley's angry voice "I THOUGHT YOU WERE CLEANING!"

They all amazingly got down stairs and clean the living room before dinner.

"What was all that about any way?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um...mum...you don't wanna know!" Ginny said holding back her laughter.


	3. Under A Moonlite Sky

**disclaimer: i own nothing but Haley...the rest belongs to j.k. rowling.**

**a/n: RoriluvsDan- MY VERY FIRST (and only at the moment) REVIEWER!!! I love you forever and ever!!! Thanks so much! **

**Everyone else: Please review i'm dying to know what you all think! **

**And with that here's chapter 3...**

****

One week later at the dinner table...

"Molly this is great!" Mr.. Weasley said spitting his mashed potato's all over Bill. Mrs.. Weasley blushed, "Are we still planning on going into Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yes, as long as you haven't made plans!" He chuckled. "Aren't we meeting Hermione there?"

"Yes, I talked to her parents just yesterday." Mrs.. Weasley stated "Well, I cooked, who'll be washing the dishes?"

"um...well i was gonna take a quick shower..." Ginny said hopefully.

"Fred and I were gonna show Harry some of our um...games." George said winking at Fred. Everyone else knowing full well that "games" meant inventions.

"Dad and I were going to um...find something else to do" Bill said hoping his mother wasn't paying to much attention.

"And you two?" Mrs.. Weasley said looking at Ron and Haley.

"What about us?" Ron said. Mrs.. Weasley amusement in her eyes said "What's your excuse for getting out of doing the dishes?"

"Um...mum...i don't think we have one!" Ron said looking at Haley.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten that far in our thinking today." Haley said laughing

"Well then, I guess that means it's your turn tonight!" Mrs.. Weasley smiled.

So after dinner Ron and Haley got all the dishes together and got to work, Haley washing the dishes and Ron drying. When they only had a few more dishes to do, Ron decided to ask Haley if she wanted to go for a walk or go sit on the porch swing. "Yeah I'd love to" she said while rubbing her nose with her arm. Ron looked over at her and saw she had soap and her nose and laughed. "What are you laughing about now?" Haley said smiling. "Here" He said wiping the soap of her nose with the towel.

"Thanks" Haley laughed.

So they finished and Ron took Haley's hand in his and they headed to the porch swing. He opened the door for her, "Why thank you Mr.. Weasley" Haley said smiling at him.

"So have you gotten all your homework done for the summer?" Haley asked Ron while taking her seat on the swing.

"Me? Finish my homework?" Ron said in mock surprise, Haley raised her eyebrows. "Yes I did, but only 'cause mum made me..." Ron laughed.

"I see," Haley said smiling "So...what else have you done this summer?"

"You mean beside missing you?" Haley laughed "yeah!"

"Well...honestly not much. We've been playing quiditch a lot though. More so when Charlie was here though!"

"That sounds fun!" Haley said scooting closer to him so he could rap his arm around her.

"I really have missed you, you know that right?" Ron said turning so he was looking her in the eyes. "yeah, i know" Ron leaned closer to her face, they were almost nose to nose...

"RON!!! RON WHERE ARE YOU?" came Mrs.. Weasley's, all of a sudden very annoying to Haley, voice.

"WE'RE OUT HERE MUM!!!" Ron shouted to his mother giving Haley a very warm look.

"Oh, hi there!" She said coming out onto the porch. "Time for bed!!! You guys have to get up early to go to Diagon Alley!!!" Ron Grabbed Haley's hand once again and led her up to the room of Ginny's door.

"Night Haley." He said kissing her forehead. "See you in the morning!"

"Have sweet dreams of me!!!" Haley laughed. "I always do!" Ron replied winking.

****

**  
**

**A/N: I know it's kinda short...but i thought it was cute!!! Read and Review PLEASE!!!**


	4. Unwelcome and Welcome Reunions

**disclaimer: i now own more then just haley...i own blue too...but the rest is j.k. rowling's**

**a/n: Here's chapter 4 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!**

The next morning Haley woke up to I light tap on her shoulder. "Haley dear, it's time to get ready!" she heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Breakfast is in 25 minutes!" Haley slowly crawled out of bed and went to the closet where she had thrown all of her clothes. She very carefully threw aside the clothes she did not wish to wear. After about 5 minutes she settled on a khaki skirt that came just above her knee's, and a cream tank-top with blue flowers. She hopped in the shower and heard a tap on the door, "15 MINUTES HALEY!" came Ginny's voice. Haley jumped out of the shower and quickly brushed her teeth and applied some eyeliner and mascara. She headed downstairs just in time for breakfast.

"PHEW!!! I thought I wasn't gonna make it!" She said plopping down between Ron and Harry at the table.

"Yeah, we were getting nervous too, weren't we Ron?" Harry said winking.

"Huh? Oh Oh yeah!!! We were! We were about to go up to your room and drag you out!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you were!" Haley said laughing.

"Hurry up kids, we need to get going before the crowd gets in!" Mrs. Weasley said motioning for them to start eating. After some quick waffles and sausage, Haley and Ginny both rushed up stairs to brush their teeth. Then they rushed back down stairs to 'floo' to Diagon Alley.

"You first Fred," Mrs. Weasley directed "Then George, after George, Ginny, then Harry, then Haley, then Ron being the gentleman that he is, will go after me!"

"Yeah you're such a gentleman!" Haley teased watching Fred disappear.

"hahaha Haley, you think you're so funny," Ron said playfully ("George, go on hunny!") "I got news for you love! YOU'RE NOT!"

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ginny boomed.

"Oh really?" Haley said pretending to be hurt, "But you always told me you thought I was funny! See you Harry! Does that make you a lier" Haley stepped into the fire before Ron could answer. "DIAGON ALLEY!!! A sudden lurch yet again almost made her fall over, and then all of a sudden she was in Diagon Alley. Closely followed by Mrs. Weasley, "Ron will be here in a moment, shall we go start looking for the others?" They set off in search of the others whom they had decided had gone to "Flourish and Blotts" first for the books, when Haley suddenly felt and arm around her waist and giggled, "I'm sorry," Ron whispered in her ear "but did you just call me a liar?" Haley laughed "Why yes! I think I did!!!" The three still walking to "Flourish and Blotts" spotted the others coming out of "Quidditch for Quidditch lovers" (a/n: yeah that's mine too).

"HEY GUYS!!! WAIT UP!!!" shouted Ron.

"YOU STAY THERE WE'LL COME TOO YOU!!!" Fred replied starting towards them.

Just as they were going to set out, something very hard bumped into Haley. Haley turned around and looked at the chest that was right in front of her and slowly looked up the tanned muscular body in front of her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Carson Blue!" Haley said smirking "Who isn't so little anymore!" She thought.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Haley Potter!" came a very cold voice.

"Really Malfoy, if you're going copy someone, you really shouldn't do it right in front of them right after they said it! Kinda throws the illusion that you're as smart as you think you are! You know makes you look stupid!" Haley said the smirk dripping away from her face.

"Oh really? That cut me deep, that cut me real deep!!!" Draco said putting a fist to his heart. "One of these days Potter, you're going to regret having that mudblood mother of yours!"

"You really shouldn't insult someone's mother! "your mom" jokes are so out this year! Especially when your dad's a death eater!" Haley replied coldly turning around and starting to walk away, when she felt a rather strong grip on her arm that flung her around so she was nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. She suddenly felt a shiver go up and down her spine. "Wait a second where did that come from?" Haley thought "I'm not supposed to get shivers like that. Oh!!! I know he smells like Ron!!!"

"You know nothing about my father and how it is being his son!" Draco whispered in her ear. "Don't pretend you do!" Haley jerked her arm out of his grasp right when Blue, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were about to intervene. (Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley had wondered off not realizing what was going on.)

"Come on Drake," said Blue "Let it go. Haley good to see you again!" Blue said giving her a side hug.

"Bye Blue, 5 year anniversary coming up in 2 weeks!" Haley said winking at him. Then she watched as Blue dragged Draco into the near by quidditch store.

"You two are still friends?" Ron asked giving her a half-smile.

"Once a best friend, always a best friend!" Haley smirked

**a/n: I hope that chapter was better then the last I know it was still kinda short...it'd be really great if you could tell me what you think...so...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!Min**


	5. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you may know in this story...except for Blue and Haley.**

**a/n: Veritas4Eternity- yay!!! thanks for your review!!! love you forever! **

**Here's chapter four...hope it's to everyone's liking...please review!!!**

_"Take the twins and run, GO!!!" _

_"Where? Is anywhere safe?" _

_"I don't know, just go, as far as you can! ANYWHERE!!! He's coming, HURRY!" said a deep male voice._

_The woman to whom he was speaking to, did exactly what he told her to. She ran. She ran as fast as she could with two babies, her twins whom she loved so much, in her arms. She would never forgive herself if something happened to them. Her heart would brake into a thousand pieces. She heard shouting and saw a burst a green light. _

_"NO!!!" she cried. But she still kept running, she ran into a bed room put one of the babies on the bed, the other under the bed. He still didn't know about her, if nothing else maybe she could be safe. _

_"I love you guys so much!" she said kissing each of them on the forehead. "You," she said to the girl "You stay quite, and when your brother is safe, you two take care of each other ok? I love you both!" She knew what she had to do. If she could give her own life, it would keep the twins safe. Not even the Dark Lord could change that. Then he came in._

_"Hello Lily," said the cold voice "You can't protect him forever you know..."_

_"Take me instead!!!" Lily pleaded "Please! Just don't hurt Harry!"_

_"If you insist!" He laughed "You shall die first! Avada Kadavra"_

_Suddenly both of the twins saw a flash of green followed by shrill laughed as thier mothers' dead body hit the floor. Harry started crying as the Dark Lord approached him._

_"So you are the one they say shall be the death of me?" He said. Now the baby under the bed could see the feet of the one who had killed her parents and was about to kill her brother."We shall see, we shall see. AVADA KADAVRA!!!"_

_As soon as he said those two words there was another flash of green. Haley paused under the bed, listening for any sign of her brother being alive. Suddenly the cloak that had been on the terrible murderer was lying on the floor. She crawled out from under the bed, looking for the only comfort she could imagine, her brother. She looked up on the bed. There he was, crawling over to the edge of the bed reaching for her hand. She reached for him, wishing she could get on the bed. For now she'd just have to settle with his hand. They sat there, not really knowing what to do, when you're one it's hard to know what to do and all. All they really can tell is through feelings they get. Which come from being a wizard and a witch. Normal babies of course don't really have those feelings. Suddenly, a face that could only be friendly showed up and picked them up hugging them._

Haley shot straight into the air in a cold sweat, and started crying. She had enough just living it, she didn't need to dream it too. She knew who that friendly face was, and that made her smile for just a moment. (It was Hagrid) So she sat in her bed just crying, when the door quietly opened and she saw her brothers face.

"Come on Haley," He said giving her a warm smile "Lets go downstairs and talk." Haley threw the covers off of her and went over to her brother, who grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's ok Haley, I know what you dreamt."

"You dreamt it too?" Haley looked at him. One of the things about the twins was when they had a dream about thier past they both dreamt it. They had both decided that could be good and it could be bad, last year when Harry had a dream about Ron asking his sister out. "That is just weird" He had said.

"Course. Are you ok? I know you were upset..." Harry hugged her as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I just get sick of dreaming about that. It hurts so much." she sobbed.

"I know I know! It's ok...Lets talk about something else ok?" Harry offered.

"Ok but what?" she said wiping away her tears.

"Mmm...I know what always makes you happy!" He winked.

Haley laughed "Mmm..." she said playfully "what could that be?"

"I could go get him if you want me too..."

"No need, I'm here!" Harry, and Haley turned around to see Fred sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, you sure do know how to make a girl love you don't you?" Haley said playfully as Fred handed her some chocolate.

"Ron went to go get mum so she can make you some tea. It'll help you relax so you can go back to sleep."

"Oh, I really wish he wouldn't do that, i'm fine." Haley shook her head.

"I'm glad he did darling!" Mrs.. Weasley said giving Haley a big hug then she backed away from Haley and looked her in the eyes. "I wish I could do something to comfort you Haley. I'm afraid there isn't much i can do!" Mrs.. Weasley got up and headed to the kitchen "It'll only be a few minutes!" Ron sat next to Haley on the couch and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I will be!" she replied smiling up at him.

"Even so, I'm gonna stay up with you until you're ready to go back to bed." He said kissing the top of her head.

This was one of the things that Haley liked so much about Ron. He always knew just what to do and to say. Ron hugging her was like, nothing mattered anymore, as long as she could be with him, she was ok and she would stay that way. She scooted just a little closer to him and smiled.

"Well you two look like you'll be fine!" Harry smiled "Just remember, I know things." He stated looking directly at Ron, then laughed. "Fred and I are gonna go to bed. Get some rest, k Haley?" He gave Haley a kiss on the cheek and a hug and headed off to bed. Haley and Ron just sat there.

"You know you could have come and got me, right?" Ron said

"I know, but Harry came to me, I think he could sense I was upset. So I didn't want to wake you. How'd you know anyway?"

"I woke up and Harry wasn't in our room, so I got up to make sure everything was ok. Then I saw you upset on the couch, went to go get Fred so he could make sure everything was ok, then I got mom so she could make you you're tea!" He said smiling. "I have my ways!" Haley laughed. "I'm sure!" Haley looked up, into those big blue eyes of his as he slowly leaned down.

"Tea's ready!" Came Mrs.. Weasley voice. Ron looked at Haley "She just has great timing doesn't she?"

"Now you need to drink all of it, it works better that way! Then after a few minutes off to bed with you!"

Haley drank all of the tea holding her nose. It was definitely no pumpkin juice. Haley and Ron sat on the couch cuddled up for ten minutes until Ron finally said, "Well we should probably get back to bed now!" He grabbed her hand and led her back upstairs, kissed her on the forehead and let her go to bed. Haley quietly climbed back in bed, as soon as she did she realized they had forgotten something at Diagon Alley. Hermione. When she finally remember what it was they had forgotten the tea and started to take affect. She decided it was best to wait till tomorrow morning anyway. "I just hope I don't forget!" was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Ok...i think that one's a bit longer then the other...hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! **

**Min**


End file.
